


A Night to Indulge

by uncreativerabbit



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Makeup Sex, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativerabbit/pseuds/uncreativerabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After catching Connor with his pants down in a nightclub, Oliver comes to his own realisation that Connor is not feeling remorseful about the Pax situation. However, on one intimate night, Connor comes barging back into his life with takeout and a love confession, leaving Oliver flattered but red-faced. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Indulge

It wasn’t a particularly interesting night of television. Oliver Hampton kicked off his shoes and sat back on his sofa for a few moments flipping through the endless channels and box sets that he could access. There was plenty on, it just wasn’t a night of television that Oliver fancied. He decided not to be lazy, to actually save energy, the planet, but mainly his electricity bill and stood up to turn the television off. His finger lingered over the off button, resting on it for a bit as the news took his interest for a few seconds.

_‘Next, the death of Middleton University student Lila Stangard has been ruled a homicide by…’_

Oliver paused. That was the university that Connor studied his law course at, the one where he probably spent more time breaking the law as opposed to practicing it. Connor. Connor fucking Walsh, the man Oliver hadn’t seen in two weeks now. He had actually caught the man commando in a nightclub on one drunken Friday night, his dick submerged into another guy’s ass. Connor obviously didn’t expect to see his older IT ‘lover’ there, but figured he didn’t have anything more to lose after the recording and sex at the office scenario with that personal assistant. 

Connor didn’t even speak while Oliver confronted him, the air only punctuated by the sounds of the other embarrassed party quickly hauling up his trousers and dashing out of the bathroom. Connor just merely pulled the both of them into a cubicle and locked the door before Oliver unleashed his verbal blows.

“Is this another way of showing that you like me? You really have a roundabout way of showing this kind of stuff.” Oliver had his arms folded and a bemused smile painted on. Connor sunk down onto the toilet, bowing his head slightly and Oliver couldn’t bite back the tears that formed in his eyes. Staring at the lampshade on the wall wasn’t helping his case.

“To think, I was considering giving you another chance after that PA!” Oliver flounced his arms about in a dramatic gesture and spun around, facing the cubicle door. He placed his forehead against it, head in hand before he considered again, realising that the door wasn’t very hygienic. He still wouldn’t face Connor.

“Ollie…” Connor spoke, a breath in the atmosphere. This pet name, of some sorts, struck a nerve with Oliver.

“Don’t you d-…don’t you ‘Ollie me!”

With that, Oliver unlocked the cubicle and stormed out of there and out of the nightclub. Somehow he made it home and when he did, he ungracefully flung the door open and threw himself on the couch, hugging the pillow to himself and sobbing noisily and messily. Damn this Connor Walsh, damn himself for getting used, seduced so easily, damn the world for gifting him this awkward, unappreciated, easily manipulated personality. He wished he was so suave and debonair like many of the other guys in the night club, but any little compliment and he was putty in their hands. Putty that remained until they tossed it, putty that stayed stubbornly on the floor once it had been tossed, wishing to be picked up, needy and dependant.

But that was Oliver Hampton in a nutshell, he fell fast and he fell heavy. Oliver held onto his feelings like some sort of dirty but familiar rag, no matter how much the other part of his mind wanted him to so desperately let go. It took him over a year to get over his last boyfriend and he felt ashamed to sully their genuine, loving relationship by comparing those feelings to the strong feelings he had towards a man-eating, icy law student.

Oliver tuned out the news report in the end and switched it off, returning to the sofa and laying down on it. His mind reeled at the thought of Connor, and no which way about it, he missed the sex. The way Connor would throw him down and completely ravage his body, how he would satisfy him but still, somehow, impossibly leave him craving just a little more. Also, as much as he hated it, that PA was right. Connor could do things to a man’s ass that would bring tears to his eyes. Oliver just hated the selfishness in his heart that wished he was the only one.

“Sod it,” Oliver said to the walls of his apartment. He hadn’t even masturbated since splitting up with Connor, it had been a taxing day at work and he was entitled to a night of self-pleasure, wasn’t he? He unbuckled his belt and dipped his hand into his pants to find himself semi-erect. He grazed his hand over the head and he whimpered slightly. He shut his eyes and allowed his mind to be filled with the sin that was Connor as he became a bit more forceful with his movements, firmly pumping the shaft with one hand. He could feel the sensation of ecstasy building.

The knock on the door was sharp, forceful and intrusive. Oliver’s eyes flew open as he stood up, fumbling with his belt buckle and yanking his trousers up with more haste than speed. He grabbed an empty dish off the draining board, soaked it with water and held it in one hand with a dishcloth, haphazardly dangling it over his protruding bulge as he staggered uncomfortably over the door. He opened it and the face opposite him was one he only semi-wanted to see.

Connor Walsh shifted nervously, looking down at his feet and holding a bag of takeout in one of his slightly shaking hands. Oliver softened and his hands relaxed as he saw the nervous Connor stiffen, trying to get words out. He raised his head and looked at Oliver in the eyes, fumbling over his words. He cleared his throat twice as Oliver leant against the door frame.

“I-I came to see you.” Connor spat out.

“No shit. If you’re here to apologise, think again.” Oliver had to keep up his cool demeanour even though he wanted nothing more than to pull him in and be fucked into his couch. Cold takeout wasn’t that bad in post-coital bliss.

“I…I like you.” Connor said, his lip trembling slightly. Oliver wanted to fold his arms but his dirty secret would be exposed. As taxing the situation was, Oliver’s body was reacting to Connor’s presence. No matter how pissed he was, he had to admit Connor was undeniably hot. His hair was tousled and windswept hand he had that leather jacket on. His jeans also seemed to frame his legs and groin in quite a lovely way.

“So you keep saying. You’re like a broken record. Do you think if you keep saying that, you can use it like a ‘get out of jail free’ card or something?” Oliver bit back. Connor flinched a bit dramatically for his liking. The comment probably brought back memories of that PA and the other things Connor had done to break the law for his boss.

“I…”

“You could have text. You could have called. But no, Connor does Connor and he runs away from any sort of shit that requires an ounce of emotion.” Oliver continued but he was sharply cut off by the man on his doorstep.

“I’m here, aren’t I? It…it took a while. Between work and school, and, uh…getting up the courage.” Connor confessed, and Oliver’s concerns were shattered.

“Oh.”

Connor noticed the dish between Oliver’s legs and glanced at it, disheartened. He gripped the bag of takeout (probably Chinese, Oliver recognised the packaging through the almost transparent white bag) and made as if to throw it in the trash.

“Have you eaten?” Connor asked.

“Oh no, I haven’t, ah…” Oliver threw his hands up, flustered, revealing his still prominent secret between his legs. Connor transformed from shy and quiet to his usual sex god self within a matter of seconds after casting eyes on it. He stepped into the apartment and pushed one knee into Oliver’s legs, rubbing it on the problem at hand with a wicked grin.

Oliver flushed furiously and stepped back, dropping the dish with a small thud against the rug. Within no time, Connor closed the space between them and both men locked lips passionately, the takeout also discarded next to the dish. It would most likely be heated up in the morning and unhealthily consumed for breakfast.

As Connor gently pushed his tongue into Oliver’s mouth, who was more than too happy to receive the advance, he passed the light switch and flipped it off, guiding Oliver to his couch and gently pushing him down on it. The both of them continued to kiss each other, quiet moans being extracted from either party. They pulled away for air for a heartbeat before Oliver leant back in for another kiss, moving his tongue around in Connor’s mouth, threading his hands into that messy hair of his.

Connor leant back and Oliver was now on top of him. Oliver’s hands roamed as they were kissing, down his torso, lingering on his waist for just a few seconds and then ghosting over his erection. He placed his hand there and unzipped his trousers to gain better access, thumbing him through his underwear. Connor was taken aback, he wasn’t used to such an assertive, bold Oliver and started to fight back against it, sitting up. He found himself pinned down in place, no matter what he did to switch their positions.

They broke away and Oliver found the time to speak up to Connor, but not before ridding him of his jacket and tight black t-shirt first. He was gentle with the jacket, it had Connor’s possessions in after all and he also had a soft spot for it, but the t-shirt was thrown somewhere in the apartment. Connor swore that he saw the thing land in the kitchen. Oliver leant in for another, gentler kiss on the neck before leaning back to survey the sweaty, slightly breathless and most definitely shirtless man on his sofa.

“I’m in charge tonight. You owe me that, at least.” Oliver demanded and Connor flashed a wicked grin, met with one of Oliver’s cute smirks. His hands reached over to Oliver and he unbuttoned his shirt too, it soon joining Connor’s somewhere in the adjoining kitchen. Oliver leaned in and began to trail feather-light kisses down Connor’s torso, stopping just before his navel. He pressed harder and sucked, leaving a small love-bite.

“At least let me enjoy some eye-candy, then.” Connor muttered and reached for Oliver’s trousers. Oliver slapped his hand in a semi-playful matter but winced at the sharp sting. He sat up and went to apologise, but Connor cut him off with a kiss.

“Well, I think I get some pleasure with that pain now, thank you.” He spoke sarcastically and laid back, stretching out his body in a cocky way, teasing Oliver. Oliver was more than eager to oblige. He unbuttoned Connor’s jeans and pulled them off, hanging them over the arm of the sofa. Oliver wasted no time in removing his underwear as well, exposing Connor completely. Connor tilted his head to the side, not used to feeling this exposed while Oliver was far from it.

Oliver closed his lips around the head of Connor’s penis and swiped his tongue across the top. The sensation made Connor arch up and Oliver took this as incentive to continue. He started sucking vigorously, at some points taking Connor completely into his mouth. He began to use his hand as an additional tool, pumping what he couldn’t reach. The moans spilling out of Connor’s mouth were unimaginable to Oliver. He had never heard him grunt or groan in that sort of manner.

Connor seemed seductive, but at the same time, vulnerable. Oliver tended to be a thinker during sex, he liked to lay under his partners and contemplate his and theirs lives, emotions, and occasionally the grocery list if it was a particularly bad fuck. However, as his mind started to wander, his technique started to falter, although neither party seemed to be aware of it. It wasn’t until Connor tried to shove Oliver off of his dick, Oliver questioned it. He pulled away instantly.

“Ollie, are you ok doing this?” He asked, hesitantly, and then added to his sentence a few reassuring words.

“I’ll still like you a lot even if you don’t do this. We might have met through sex but it wasn’t solely sex that made me come back.”

Oliver felt a sarcastic response bubbling – _was it the hacking that made you?_ – but he ignored it. He wanted Connor, even if he were to get up and leave the next day, he wanted him for this night. Oh, how he wished they could be exclusive, but Connor was like a cat. If you showered them with too much affection, they’d hurt you and leave. ‘Baby steps,’ he thought to himself as he lowered himself down to Connor’s genitals.

“I want to do this. I enjoy doing this, I don’t want to just receive. Come on, the sex will feel so much better if we stop thinking for a change and just feel.” And with that, Oliver continued with the task at hand, taking Connor by surprise. He threw back his head and groaned, threading his fingers in his hair as Oliver continued giving him what Connor thought to be one of the most satisfying blowjobs of his life, and it wasn’t even over yet.

After a brief period of time that felt like an eternity to Oliver, who was relatively new to the ‘art’ of giving head, he heard Connor mumble a strangled ‘stop.’ He continued on for a little longer until he heard Connor almost shout.

“Ollie, stop. I’m going to come if you don’t.”

Oliver pulled away and kissed the tip again, smirking against him. He looked up at Connor through his eyelashes and heard Connor swallow with anticipation.

“Do you plan on staying the night?” Oliver asked, quite matter-of-factly.

“Yes.” Was Connor’s nervous reply.

“Good. Then we’ll have the whole night to indulge, and we’ve got breakfast lying on the floor somewhere.”

Oliver began sucking again, speeding up his movements in time with Connor’s subtle thrusts. Connor’s hand found Oliver’s hair again and he began spewing expletives, letting Oliver know he was close. What neither of them anticipated was that Connor’s reflexes yanked on Oliver’s hair, pulling him up just as he came quite furiously. Oliver was very, very thankful that his glasses, albeit rather askew, were still on. He took them off and began to wipe them down with a napkin on the nearby table but stopped at Connor’s expression. His mouth hung open, horrified, probably mortified at the mess that he had quite literally made.

Oliver couldn’t help but laugh at the expression, a deep, throaty laugh. He wiped down his face quickly and found himself tearing up. Connor breathed a sigh of relief and slumped back against the pillows with a grin. After the both of them had composed themselves, Oliver put down the napkin and snuggled up to Connor, putting his arm around the other’s torso. Connor rubbed Oliver’s head, caressing the follicles he had assaulted viciously earlier.

“I’m so sorry.” Connor confessed, although he didn’t sound particularly sorry.

“It’s fine. I haven’t laughed like in ages, actually.” Oliver said with another chuckle. His eyes fluttered shut at the relaxing feeling of Connor’s hand in his hair. He was nudged by Connor a few seconds later and groaned, moving his head like a cat towards his hand, demanding to be petted.

“Sleeping beauty, who promised me that we’d ‘have the whole night?’” Connor retorted and Oliver sighed, staggering to his feet to rescue the clothes from the kitchen and to put the Chinese away in the fridge for the morning. He metaphorically watched his fad-diet float out of the window as he did so.

After, Oliver walked over to his partner and took his hand, leading him to his feet. He spun Connor around in his arms and gave him another kiss, sweet and tender. Connor shut his eyes as he did so and they fluttered open as Oliver pulled away.

“My, my, have I turned you into a blushing damsel?” Oliver teased, kissing Connor again on the cheek. Both of them were flushed by this point, not able to pin point when it started (although coming on one’s face would be a good place to begin)

“Not a chance.” Connor retorted, grabbing Oliver hastily by the waist and dragging him into the bedroom. 

Everything seemed okay. For now, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd, written at 3 am because why not spend the first morning of your birthday writing coliver porn.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
